


На последнем шаге танго

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Feels, Drama & Romance, Enemy Lovers, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Revolution, Russian Empire, Soviet Union
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Белоэмигрант, советский разведчик и танго. Первое после 20 лет разлуки.





	На последнем шаге танго

Название: На последнем шаге танго  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 6 января 2017

******************************

Южная ночь всегда темна и нежна. 

Южным ночам Александр не доверял никогда. 

Никогда ведь не скажешь, что скрывается в этом бархатном мраке, словно поволокой застилающем каждого путника пряным дурманом запахов, в чувственной глубине которого, едва уловимо для носа, уже прячутся сладко-гнилостные нотки умирающих цветов, пахучей от росы перезрелой травы, клонящейся к сырой земле, и чего-то неуловимого, гипнотического, заставляющего замереть и вдохнуть воздух всей грудью…

Да нет, дело тут не в потаенном. Просто кое-кто предпочитает очень примечательный табак. 

\- Последние ночи лета в Аргентине прекрасны, не правда ли? – даже не обернувшись, спрашивает Иван по-русски, стоя у парапета и глядя, поставив на одну из перекладин ногу, вниз, на танцевальную площадку перед кафе. 

\- Это все, что ты мне хочешь сказать спустя столько лет? – Александр не то чтобы обижен или разочарован, он… 

\- Надо же с чего-то начать, - негромко роняет Иван, и внутри словно что-то обрывается и летит, летит в пропасть…

Наверное, это чувство собственного достоинства, решает Александр. А может быть, совесть. Потому что в следующее мгновение Иван, держа сигарету меж двух пальцев с какой-то удивительно небрежной грацией, делает затяжку, а он, советский гражданин, служащий на ответственном задании, делает несколько размашистых шагов вперед и обвивает чужой пояс, прижимается грудью к горячей, словно печь, чужой спине, кладет подбородок на жесткое, угловато очерченное чужое плечо, тоже горячее, и обращает взгляд, почти совмещенный с углом обзора Ивана, на площадку. 

Там пары как раз закончили какой-то танец, и некоторые расходятся, устав. Их ярко-акварельные перемещения в свете множества фонариков цветного и обычного стекла на несколько мгновений становятся потускневшей пастелью – Иван медленно, задумчиво выдыхает дым.

Внизу снова начинает играть музыка, и голос исполнителя неожиданно точно бьет в самую точку:  
Если бы ты знала,  
Что я все еще в душе  
Храню ту нежность,  
Которую испытывал к тебе…

\- Как погода в Москве, Саша? – с напускным легкомыслием спрашивает Иван, не спеша затянуться снова. 

\- Тебе зачем? – тонкая хлопковая рубашка лишь номинально скрывает тело Ивана, и Александр, говоря, не поднимая с его плеча головы, ощущает горлом буквально каждое очертание костей и мышц там. 

\- Ну, кто знает… - хмыкает тот, свободную руку положив поверх его ладони, отчего по той, словно в безыдейном романе, штамповано пробегает разряд. – Вдруг в гости захочу приехать?

Это, конечно, ложь. И даже не наглая, а… Болезненная в своей кажущейся беспечности. Для них обоих. 

Они ведь оба знают, что Иван не приедет никогда. Никакой снег не сделает Россию достаточно белой, чтобы он вернулся. А свой шанс последовать за ним подпоручик Александр Брагинский потерял в тот самый миг, когда, громко огласив солдатам пришедший приказ относительно толпы, первым бросил оружие в снег. Вторым – прикладом на его затылок – бросил оружие солдат, затаивший обиду за наложенное недавно взыскание. Оскорбленный Иван ждал лишних три часа и, изложив в записке все, что он думает о нем и его приоритетах, уехал один.

Кто знает, если бы ты знала,  
Что я не забывал тебя никогда…

Пары, то ли страстно слившись, то ли яростно вцепившись друг в друга, несут себя над дощатым полом в почти пугающей гармонии. Александру как-то неловко на это смотреть, он отвык, да и что это… 

Ему хочется увидеть, каким взглядом на это смотрит Иван. Или просто – увидеть его глаза. Он так долго добивался назначения в Латинскую Америку. Так старательно изучал испанский язык, узнав, что Иван после 6 января, не оценив перемен, несмотря на то, что покровительство короля Александра русским эмигрантам сохранялось, из Югославии уехал – но не в США, как это делали многие, а почему-то в Аргентину. И все – ради этих глаз. Ради того, чтобы заглянуть в них. С надеждой, что, может быть…

Возвращаясь к своему прошлому,  
Ты вспомнишь обо мне… 

\- Так что с погодой в Москве, Саша? – снова спрашивает Ваня, отклоняясь от парапета и почти ложась в его объятия. 

\- Грозы, - хмуро отвечает он.

Друзья уже не приходят  
Даже навестить меня.  
Никто не хочет утешить меня  
В моем огорчении…

Тридцать седьмой на дворе. Гроза началась еще в прошлом году. 

Иван поворачивается к нему, когда Александр, наблюдая за танцем невольно привлекающей взгляд пары, пламенно режущей шагами площадку, сжимает руки сильнее.

\- А помнишь, как мы с тобой танцевали? 

О, да, еще бы Александр не помнил. Они увидели танго в Париже, Ваня и чертов Гилберт, а потом показали ему. Специально брали там, во Франции, уроки, и танцевали так лихо, что от фингала эту остзейскую немчуру спасло лишь то, что у отца Ивана были с фирмой Байльшмидтов какие-то дела. Иван, выслушав потом его еще по-юношески пылкие претензии, посмеялся и предложил потанцевать с ним тоже. 

\- Еще половина «Кумпарситы», - замечает Иван, потушив окурок о край парапета, а потом, обронив его в траву, небрежно отщелкнув пальцами оставшийся пепел. – Потанцуем? 

\- Мы танцевали двадцать лет назад, - напоминает Александр. 

\- Неужели ты все забыл? – вскинув бровь, мягко улыбается Иван.

Раньше его улыбки были добрее. В них не было столько потаенной горькой иронии. 

\- Я ничего не забыл, - твердо отвечает Александр, хоть не уверен даже в том, правильно ли располагает руки. 

\- Раньше ты не умел лгать, Саша, - нежно сообщает Иван, когда они все-таки делают неловкий, лишенный грации шаг в сторону.

\- Пришлось солгать очень много, - признается Александр, помолчав. «Кумпарсита» заканчивается, и они с Ваней спешат, не попадая в такт. – Много и многим. 

\- Почему? – склоняет голову набок Иван, и в его глазах замирает робкая звездочка надежды, готовая в любой момент застыть прозрачной снежинкой, добавив льда взгляду. 

С того дня, как ты ушла,  
Я чувствую тоску в груди.  
Скажи, девочка моя, что ты сделала  
С моим бедным сердцем?

Александр останавливается резко. Так, что Иван, двигаясь по инерции, успевает отступить от него на полшага в сторону, прежде чем натыкается на преграду его полу-объятия. 

Собственные слова звучат глухо, как проваливающиеся в колодец камни:  
\- Я плохой человек.

\- Да получше многих, - возражает Иван.

\- Я собираюсь совершить тяжкое преступление, - признается он, - и подвергнуть огромной опасности человека, которого люблю больше всего на свете.

\- О, - выдыхает Иван.

Александр намерен продолжить, но его прерывают, и он понимает, что Ваня понял все неправильно.

\- Сколько у меня секунд перед тем, как начнешь стрелять? – спрашивает он спокойно. Так, словно действительно есть, за что стрелять. 

\- Ты… - мысль сбивается. Он не этого совсем ждал. 

\- Учитывая расстояние отсюда до тропинки, кусты, деревья… - начинает Иван, но Александр закрывает ему рот концами пальцев. 

\- Лучше не продолжай.

«Кумпарсита» окончена, и удивленный Иван слышит объяснение в тишине.

\- Я был направлен в Мексику, Ваня, не в Аргентину. 

Широко раскрытые фиалковые глаза смотрят почти шокировано, и Александр, стесненно усмехнувшись, спрашивает, воскрешая почти забытые формулировки:

\- Ваше высокоблагородие, не изволите ли принять старшего лейтенанта Брагинского на постой?


End file.
